


Child of the Earth

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [103]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before his graduation Stiles Stilinski went missing, ten years late he was found but when he was found he was an infant and what else could Derek do than take him home with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So 15min is back, and let’s just get the ball rolling okay I have a lot of stories to get too. So I was asked by Yellow-Yogurt to write a fic where Derek and Scott are together and well Derek happens to find de-aged Stiles… and that’s all and this is what happened. And sorry about the abrupt end but I just struggled with the start so bad sorry.

 

Scott McCall was never the same again after the disappearance of Stiles Stilinski. The then Sheriff’s son vanished on the night before he was destined to graduate high school, no one knowing he was missing until he didn’t appear at the high school half of the town had joined in on the search for the missing young man who’d been last seen at the Sheriff’s station after bring his father a salad for dinner as the Sheriff was working a double shift, Stiles Stilinski’s car was found days later by Derek Hale who’d returned to his hometown after the tearful and panicked call of Scott McCall pleading the older werewolf to come back and help him find his missing friend but all Derek Hale could find was the unfamiliar car on a narrow stretch of gravel road with the inside of the vehicle stained with the blood of Stiles Stilinski, but Stiles or his body was never found. 

 

Since the disappearance of Stiles Stilinski the lighthearted joyfulness of Scott McCall trickled away even while Scott’s and Derek’s relationship bloomed into love and marriage, but Scott’s grief remained never easing and watching Scott’s constant sorrow drew Derek to take extreme measures after ten long years of watching his mate mourn the disappearance and most likely death of his friend. Never in a million years had Derek imagined that he’d return home with a dirt covered infant that smelled like Stiles Stilinski and dirt as well as remnants of a fire that had burned long ago, never had he imagined that as he dug up the earth into which the witch swore the body of Stiles Stilinski had been laid down too that he would find a baby that smelled like Stiles, and never had he imagined that the witch that was meant to help him find some peace to his husband would attack him in a desperate attempt to take the baby version of Stiles from him. 

 

Derek walked into their house covered in the blood of the witch who’d made a desperate grab for the baby that was without a doubt Stiles Stilinski a familiar trickle of moles and the shape of the nose and lips with the scent was enough to cause Derek to fight for the little life, the witch had been powerful and he was still aching from their fight for the baby that had settled down all wrapped up in Derek’s leather jacket and who slept peacefully as long as Derek held him close. Derek enters silently the house he and Scott had bought only two years ago for the sake of their three dogs, he’s well aware that the extremely de-aged version of Stiles Stilinski was now an orphan after his father had died from a sudden heart attack a year after Stiles had gone missing some said the man died from a broken heart. 

 

The three dogs all rescue ones came slowly to greet their master at the door tails wagging, but their eyes grew a light with curiosity as their noses and sensitive ears picked up on the odd little bundle in Derek’s arms, a bundle that needed a bath but first Derek kneeled before the dogs to allow their curiosity to be tamed and perhaps to introduce them to their newest pack member for Derek would be lying if he said he had no intentions of keeping the baby be it Stiles: He had to growl lightly at Oliver their lab-newfoundland mix Oscar who wanted to nuzzle the baby to the point it began to whine dangerously, but from what Derek could tell Bruno their grey German Shepherd who was far too big to pass for a pure-bred and Roxy their mystery mix who was the size of giant St. Bernhard but with fur black and white and ears standing floppily up on a large head with eyes husky blue accepted the baby easily enough. 

 

Carefully Derek climbs the stairs up to the second floor, followed oddly enough by the three dogs which usually preferred to stay downstairs except when they sensed Scott needed them all curled up on the bed with him. He slips into the master bedroom with his entourage of fury fellows, finding Scott still asleep and curled around Derek’s pillow, it’s rare for Derek not to walk over to his husband and plant a kiss on his mate when entering the room and his wolf only allows it to pass when reminded that they need to care for the baby as it knows the necessity of it; Derek slips inside the bathroom leaving the dogs outside so he didn’t have to worry about Oscar jumping into the bath with him and baby-Stiles who’d stirred awake as the dogs had sniffed and nudged gently at him, and who looked at the word with innocent brown eyes that were similar to Stiles eyes and yet not at the same time as these little droplets of dark honey lacked sorrow or wariness that came with the experiences of loss and sorrow, there was an innocence there that made Derek swear he would die trying to keep the horrors and cruelty of the world from ever diming them. 

 

Gently Derek unwrapped the bundle while the bathtub was slowly filled with water softly speaking to the baby version of what had in some strange way been Derek’s friend too although he had never admitted it to Stiles when the teen had been alive, looking down at the dirt covered infant who looked up at him so trustingly Derek felt like he would do anything come hell or high-water to protect Stiles they he’d failed to do before. Derek also promised the baby that was smaller than your average baby that if he could stay quiet and still on the counter for the time it took for Derek to undress that there would be a clean diaper and a bottle for him as a reward, then again maybe he didn’t need to try and bribe the kid as Stiles seemed absolutely fascinated by Derek’s and Scott’s toothbrushes and it was clear the oral fixation was still around, Derek thanked Scott’s Alpha need to provide for the pack as he slipped into the bath with the baby because without the need to take care of the pack there wouldn’t be any diapers in the house or formula or bottles then again maybe he should also thank Cora and Isaac for having deciding to start a family as well as Liam and Hayden because without their babies to start with there wouldn’t be anything useful around the house to get Stiles through the hours before Derek could head to the store and buy diapers and formula as well as onesies. 

 

Derek lowered himself into the warm bath still talking softly to the baby that at first made a distressed sound as his tiny feet were covered by the water before relaxing against Derek and going quiet as his whole attention was on the hairs on Derek’s chest, the werewolf was certain that if the baby would’ve started to make distressed sounds that the dogs would’ve reacted to it as it seemed they were all waiting behind the bathroom door and on high alert. 

 

`That’s it Stiles, let’s get you all cleaned-up.´ Derek tells the baby as he uses one of the new washcloths to clean all of the dirt off of the pale skin, and once clean Derek takes a moment to just lay there in the bath with the infant on his chest gently pulling and examining the hairs of his beard eyes wide with innocence and curiosity, and it’s only when Stiles tugs a little bit hard that Derek retaliates by rubbing his chin against the little stretch of barely there neck that a sound that a so beautiful and full of life erupted from the little boy, the sound was enough to spark a joy inside Derek’s hear of which he’d never felt before and so without thinking of the consequences he proceeded to rub his chin against the spot underneath which he could feel the little heart beating and his wolf preened with joy as the sound they’d heard erupted once more, Derek had completely forget about his sleeping mate in the next room too focused on causing those wonderful sounds to rise from the little life in his arms, it was only when the bathroom door is yanked open and Oscar is suddenly in the bath all happy and excited to join the fun that Derek realizes he’s been caught. The baby continues to laugh, its laughter slowly dying down. 

 

`What? What the hell? ´ Scott asks standing at the doorway his hair a mess while the rest of the dogs hurry to check up on the baby making all those strange noises, Derek is up on his feet in less than a minute lost for words how to explain to his husband that he’d found Stiles be it that his husbands childhood friend was now an infant.

 

`Is that a – is that a baby? ´ Scott asks sounding almost horrified, `Did you abduct a baby? I know you’ve been trying to sneak in the whole let’s starting a family thing into our conversations Derek, but you can’t just take someone’s child and…´

 

`It’s Stiles.´ Derek says while grabbing a towel he was slightly insulted that Scott would think he would go as far as abducting a child, `I found him, or his grave and him but I found him like this – I know it sounds crazy but it’s him but like him as a baby.´ Derek knows how crazy it sounds and he can tell immediately that his husband isn’t buying it, years of living together and learning about each other intimately made him somewhat of an expert in deciphering Scott’s facial expressions or just looks they were so skilled in it in fact that they could hold entire conversations without a single word spoken between them. 

 

Knowing his mate doubts him has him walking right up to the angry looking Alpha, `Just –just smell him and look at him, and tell me then that I’ve abducted some poor woman’s baby, ´ Derek hands the bundle in a towel and grabs a towel for himself, Scott holds the baby like it’s bomb for a couple of minutes and just glares at Derek while Oscar and the other dogs decide to leave their dads to figure out their problems alone. 

 

`For fudge-sake Scott, just use your senses.´ Derek growls while moving past his mate. 

 

`Fudge-sake? ´ Scott snorts in and Derek grumbles out a reply of, `We are not cursing around a baby Scott, now just take a sniff and tell me that’s not Stiles.´ 

 

Derek can tell by the unhappy sounds coming from the baby that he’s no longer happy about being dangled like something unwanted, and Derek can’t stand the sound and is just about to go back into the bathroom wearing only his boxer when he hears Stiles whisper in disbelief, `Stiles? Oh my god, Stiles? ´ 

 

~*~

 

The decision to raise Stiles was never really raised between them it was made somewhere between Derek bathing the baby and Scott sitting on the couch bottle feeding the little boy while Derek told him about his last ditch attempt at finding Scott closure, the decision to become parents was made as Derek and Scott went to bed with the baby Derek had brought home safely tucked between. Granted everyone was surprised by the announcement that Scott and Derek were parents but everyone even Jackson was happy when they learned who the baby was Lydia immediately signing herself as godmother because she would not allow this version of Stile to walk the earth as a fashion disaster.

 

Melissa McCall spent a weak with the first two weeks helping Derek and Scott with the baby although Stiles was a surprisingly easy baby, he slept well through the night as long as he was sleeping between his new set of parents, then again both Derek and Scott suspected it was more for her own sake she stayed with them the first two weeks she also made sure Stiles was checked-up by a pediatrician she trusted simply because the baby was surprisingly small but still the baby was healthy even if the doctor had asked Derek and Scott how many weeks premature had he been; sure enough once Melissa checked the records she found that Stiles Stilinski had been born premature which also made then wonder if other health issues Stiles’ had been prone too would come to play with this de-aged version but at the same time none of it really matter to Derek or Scott. 

 

Deaton was also interested in the return of a former pack member, giving the baby a check-up which went well enough as Stiles was preoccupied learning of to pet a cat, by the end of the exam Deaton had a look of awe which none of them had seen before, it seemed Deaton had been wrong about Stiles being just a spark he was something Deaton didn’t even dare to name in fear of it leaking out to unwanted ears, but all he said was that he would be tremendously honored if Scott and Derek would allow him to train Stiles once his magic started to make itself known and when asked how would they know if the magic was making itself known the Emissary just said, `Oh I suspect you’ll know.´ 

 

Derek had to admit that only a month in and the whole parenthood sat well with him he didn’t even mind the fact that his and Scott’s once active and loud sex-life had become a quick and quiet fuck in the shower, laundry room or the kitchen when their baby boy slept, and Derek didn’t even growl when Jackson made fun of him becoming a stay at home dad as it gave him more time to make lunches for Scott which he and Stiles would take to the clinic, and if Derek was perfectly honest he enjoyed spending time with his baby boy who was named after the late Sheriff Stilinski as well as Boyd and Erica but who was called Stiles as the baby seemed to recognize the name or at least it made him laugh; and if being a stay at home allowed him to see Scott come home and light-up at the sight of not only a well prepared meal but also their son and him at the end the day then why should Derek feel about giving-up his boring job, especially when the job had never made him happy and this did?

 


	2. A couple of days of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I go with the demand of Vulgar-Voyeur destroying the love you all had for this fic. Any way so she asked for me to write tiny little pieces of Scott and Derek and baby Stiles getting ready for Christmas with the first part having Derek doing something Scott doesn’t expect, the other about getting the tree, the third about the tree, the fourth about Derek loving his son, fifth ugly sweaters, sixth Rafael McCall, seventh Merry Christmas.

  
They hadn’t really celebrated Christmas even if it had once upon a time been Scott’s favorite holiday, however since Stiles disappearance the magic of Christmas had faded from Scott’s heart even after he and Derek settled into a relationship the Christmas spirit remained lost, sure they’d had Christmas dinner with Melissa and gone to Lydia’s Christmas parties and exchanged gifts but their house was never decorated for Christmas, and so it was fairly understandable that when Scott came driving up the street passing houses all decorated for the season he drove past his own house and front-yard as it suddenly held suddenly an air of Christmas the trees and shrubs covered in tiny bright lights that seemed to glow in the dimming light of the evening, there were wreaths and garlands everywhere and most of them had little lights, certainly there was a modesty to it all that lacked around town but it was still a drastic change from the previous years.

Scott parked his car next to Derek’s which had these days bumper stickers like Baby On Board and If You Can Read This Then You’re Too Close, still the familiar car wasn’t enough to convince Scott that he hadn’t driven up to the wrong house after all they didn’t celebrate Christmas, Thanksgiving yes but Christmas no.

Walking up to the front door that held its own piece of Christmas cheer he hear the werewolf singing Jingle Bells and a sound he hasn’t heard before, it’s a sound he’s heard other little boys and girls and it has him unlocking the door as quickly as possible, but the sound stops as soon as Scott enters the house that had truly become a proper home with the arrival of their son.

`Honey I’m home.´ Scott calls out feeling his heart sink a little as the merry little sound stops, but still his happy to be joyfully greeted by their dogs which are all wearing red collars, and Scott was beginning to wonder if a Christmas loving alien had taken over his husband. While greeting his four-legged pups Scott can’t help but notice that although there was already a great deal of decorations about there were still more to be unpacked and set up if the bags and untouched boxes was something to go about.

`So what do you think?´ Scott hears Derek as he finishes petting Roxy who’d been the last one to come and say hello to him, Scott turns around to look at his partner in life and now parenthood and his jaw drops as he may have seen Derek dressed in many different ways but never before had he been sporting a pair of reindeer antlers and a glowing red nose, `I know I may have gone a little overboard with the decorations but I really want to make this specially you know, it’s our first Christmas.´

The statement warms Scott’s heart because although he’d not thought about it this was truly their first Christmas as a proper family, and the idea that Derek had woken-up that morning with the thought of preparing for their little ones first Christmas, but although he finds it all very touching he just can’t stop gawking at the antlers and nose Derek is sporting.

`What are you wearing?´ Scott asks before Derek gets to finish how he’d made sure none of the plants were toxic for their dogs or the baby, Derek blushes prettily at the question before waving for Scott to follow him into their den where Derek had cleared a spot in the corner of the room where Scott had a suspicion a Christmas tree would stand soon enough, there were stockings hanging on the fireplace and all these pretty little decorations everywhere but what drew Scott’s attention was his son who was on the floor resting on a soft sheepskin rug their son was mesmerized by all the sparkling things Derek had set up around the room.

And then it happens the second Derek appears in Stiles’ line of sight the little bundle starts laughing like crazy.

`See,´ Derek says turning briefly to look at Scott eyes bright with joy, `Don’t tell me you wouldn’t were these ridiculous things to hear him make that sound?´ and Scott couldn’t say he wouldn’t because he sure as hell would, and he did.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
Finding the perfect Christmas tree had to be special according to Derek you couldn’t just go to some parking lot and buy one, no you had to drive all the way to the middle of nowhere to a farm to select one and cut it down yourself because that would according to Derek make it special, Scott personally thought it was all insane until they reached the farm got a cup of hot coco from a nice old woman who whole heartedly appreciated the fact that Derek was wearing his glowing nose and antlers which was reasonable as she too wore the same pair.

With Stiles in his stroller wrapped up all nice and comfy they walked through the forest of trees destined to be Christmas trees, some great and others small, with the clear crispy cool weather it was a lovely way to spend his day off from dealing with pets and their owners. But unlike what Derek had expected there was no axe wielding once they finally found the tree they wanted he was wrong as they were all in their own pots so that you could plant them once Christmas was over, Scott loved the idea while Derek might’ve been a little bit disappointed about it.

Once they found the perfect tree one which Derek was mighty pleased with and Scott was just happy that Derek was happy, they got the thing all packed-up and ready to go before going over to see the Santa that had arrived with a reindeer no less, and Scott was frankly thrilled by the experience as he’d never been as close to a reindeer before as he was that day while Derek happily stood in line waiting for a chance to get a picture of their son and in Santa’s lap; but as soon as Derek handed their son over to Santa their baby started crying only calming down once Derek was close by looking over Santa’s shoulder and in the end the picture was of Derek, baby-Stiles, Santa and Scott which according to Derek was well worth the wait and the ridiculous price they had to pay for one picture.

Once they’d had a quick snack and where back on the road driving back to Beacon Hills with a large tree strapped onto the roof of Derek’s car, Derek asked softly if Scott who’d grumbled earlier that day about not wanting to go out chasing for a tree thought the day was a complete waste of time.

Glancing over his shoulder at their sleeping son who was holding onto one of the knitted plush bunnies Derek just had to buy for their son while also buying a box full with soft Christmas tree ornaments, Scott had to admit the day hadn’t been a waste of time.

  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They learned the hard way that with large dogs of which one might have issues with hyper activeness that tying the tree up to a little hook in the ceiling was the best solution, unless you wanted the damn thing to move around and drop an inch away from your infant son. Scott also had to admit that the soft fabric based decorations he’d bought from the farm were perfect after stepping on one of the baubles that broke getting sharp little pieces stuck to his miserable little feet.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was only twelve days to Christmas when Scott woke-up three in the morning finding the bed empty but not yet cold, it wasn’t uncommon for Scott to wake-up when his mate and child were no longer in bed, it made his wolf feel restless and lonely when the bed was empty, getting out of bed and tiptoeing downstairs he found Derek standing next to their Christmas tree which they had decorated together while singing merry little songs about Santa and Christmas and the joy Scott had thought he’d lost when it came to Christmas.

There was just something about the sight of Derek cradling their son in his strong arms while feeding him a bottle that always made Scott feel all soft and warm inside, certainly having a child had changed both him and Derek but perhaps Derek more so.

Watching Derek holding their son Scott wondered if either he or Derek would ever have had be balls to come out and say they wanted a child? Probably not, which made the son they had even more precious, a gift they hadn’t expected or asked for.

Scott knew as he watched Derek stand there holding their son that there was no doubt that Derek who’d gone from being viewed as a possible serial killer to the guy who now as a daddy caused women and some men to go all heart-eyed at the sight of Derek with their baby, Derek honestly loved the baby boy that was now their son more than Scott had ever imagined him capable of; it was in the way Derek looked at the little face and touched the little hand and kissed the little forehead that spoke of the devotion Derek held for the boy that was now known to all as the son of Derek and Scott.

Cautiously so not to disturb Derek who was softly singing the sweet little lullaby Derek had said had been passed down from one Hale to another, Scott didn’t want to break the peaceful moment but he also wanted to be close to his loved ones and so he crossed the distance wrapping one arm around the strong core of his husband when he’s close enough to do so while his hand goes to pet the soft hair of the little baby earth had given them, Derek leans into him without question still softly singing while rumbling happily, Scott settles down to watch as the little eyelids of their son begin to grow heavy once more.

Life was good and Scott knew it as he stood there with the man he’d grown to love so much more than he’d expected himself to do, Scott was happy and content with his life realizing as he watched his former best friend now turned son so safe and peaceful in the strong protective arms of Derek that he honestly didn’t need anything else in his life than this; he didn’t need a flashy car or the newest TV or phone, he didn’t need a bigger house or a new watch, because he had all he needed to make and keep him happy. And Scott was sure that Derek felt the same.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It said a great deal about their relationship, their love really when Derek didn’t outright refuse to wear the horrific-ugly-as-hell Christmas sweater Scott had bought for him to wear for the charity walk that also opened the Christmas Fair, Derek had looked at the gaudy knitted thing with a look of disgust but had pulled it on none the less topping his outfit with his bright red nose and antlers which earned him a passionate kiss. Years before their son came along Derek had to be blackmailed into the walk but now when Scott had told him he was taking their son and dogs for the march he’d announced he was coming too, the change was most likely based on his protectiveness than a genuine want to help out the local animal shelter.

Dressed in ugly sweaters with Derek sporting antlers while Scott wore a Santa Hat, their dogs all wearing large bows red bows. Scott might preen a little as they walk as a family, and more so when he sees that Derek isn’t glaring but smiling widely then again it might just be the fact that he’s the one carrying their son.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Christmas Eve was here and Scott was nervous, extremely so, he kept checking that everything was fine around the house time and time again which was starting to agitate not only their dogs but also Derek who was yet again feeding Stiles, Deaton thought that Stiles unusual hunger had to do with his spark which seemed reasonable considering how Stiles more often than not drank two bottles once every hour at night he might go two hours without needing a feed or if you were lucky three hours, and yet according to Scott’s mother Stiles barely managed to keep his weight-up enough so that they need not worry; and although Stiles was small Melissa and Stiles pediatrician continued to reassure Derek as well as Scott that the little boy was as healthy as he could be.

Scott was certain that if he and Derek weren’t werewolves the nightly feedings would’ve crippled them.

`Scott, ´ Derek sighs as Scott gets up to rearrange a couple of pillows on the couch, `He’s not going to care about how the house looks.´

`I know.´ Scott sighs, but he couldn’t stop the nervousness growing inside his stomach, Rafael was coming over for dinner and the man was going to meet his grandson for the first time too simply because he hadn’t been around for the christening which had upset Scott a great deal.

`It’s just – what if he,´ Scott can’t even say it out loud, he couldn’t voice the possibility that his dad wouldn’t only remain disappointed in Scott’s so-called decision to go gay on them but that he’d dislike the baby Derek and he loved so much a baby that was his grandson now whether he liked it or not.

`What if he doesn’t like our son?´ Derek asks and Scott nods, Derek frowns at the prospect of someone not liking their son everyone loved him or at least thought baby-Stiles to be adorable.

`Well then he doesn’t have to be around me or my son, simple as that Scott.´ Derek says while standing up and burping the little boy who always giggled after a good burp like the sound was hilarious to him which it probably was, `And frankly just imagine if he says something even remotely negative about our baby with your mom here? It would be suicide.´ Derek smile is frankly contagious.

`Here, you clearly need to hold him.´ Derek says while he hands Scott their son kissing his cheek gently before nuzzling it and whispering, `Stop worrying, we’re going to be fine even if your father decides not to love our family.´

`I know.´ Scott sighs looking down at the smiling face of his and Derek’s son, even if Rafael decided he wanted to continue to be an ass about him and Derek and reflect the behavior on their baby then so be it, at least Scott still had his mother who may have struggled for a while with the idea of having Stiles as her grandson but then deciding to look past what and who Stiles had been and focus on just enjoying having a grandson she could show around and spoil with soft warm fabrics.

Sharing a short kiss before going back into the kitchen where Melissa was checking on their dinner, Scott could hear the soft murmur of his mother and Derek while settling down into the armchair that seemed to be the chair where everyone sat while holding the baby, as always the dogs settled around the chair where their little brother was there they would be.

Scott has barely settled down when Bruno is back up on his feet and hurrying over to the front door body tense and ears alert, and it’s then that he hears his dad’s heartbeat just before the doorbell rings. While Bruno is on high-alert ready to defend house and home it the need arises the rest of the dogs hurry over happily to greet what might be a pleasant guest willing to rub their tummies and sneak them snacks or just the mailman.

`I’ll get it.´ Derek says before Scott can get up on his feet again, Scott finds himself feeling ready to just run and hide but then he feels his mother appear beside him.

`We’ve got you.´ she tells him before kissing his temple and then Stiles’ too which causes the baby to make a sound that honestly is something between a giggle and gurgling it’s just the sound needed to make Scott smile again.

`Rafael.´ Scott hears Derek say voice dark and low, it was no hidden fact that Rafael and Derek didn’t like each other since Rafael hadn’t taken the news well about Scott being in love and moving in with a man and with Derek being the protective person he was when it came to people he loved; and the only reason Derek was even willing to allow Rafael into their lives was because he knew it was important for Scott, and so Derek was willing to give the man another chance but only one more.

`Derek.´ Scott hears his dad say before wishing him happy holidays and for once there was no noticeable hostility behind it all, `So where’s the family?´ Rafael asked after they’d dealt with his coat and the dogs decided to go back to watching their baby brother who was at the moment focused on his grandmother’s smiling face.

Scott was surprised to see that Derek walked into the room carrying a couple of presents and Derek looked almost as surprised as Scott was, then again Rafael was smiling and not glaring or questioning their life choices so it was all very new to both of them.

`Oh my God is this him?´ Scott hears his father as and as he turns his gaze away from Derek who’d sat the gifts down under the tree he was met with his father standing right there looking down at the little boy wearing a bright red onesie with little snowflakes on it.

`Yes, this is Stiles.´ Melissa says her hand gently running down the side of the little ones face, Scott does catch the slight twitch in his father’s face at the name but then again Rafael and Stiles had never been very close.

`Still can’t believe you decided to name your son with such a silly name, son.´ Rafael says but there’s no real malice there so he lets it go as does Derek even if he did pop his claws into one of the presents.

`Well, we like it.´ Melissa says.

`May I hold him? ´ Rafael asks and Scott allows it although somewhat hesitantly, although he is sure Rafael will not see the similarities of the baby in his arms and the kid he’d thought wasn’t good enough to be friends with Scott the young father is still worried that the man might just notice that the baby was indeed the de-aged version of Stiles Stilinski.

`He’s so small.´ Rafael notes while Stiles takes a hold of his finger which causes the man to smile lovingly down at the baby in his arms, `But I bet you are going to grow big and strong like your daddies, yes you are.´ then as he looks up at Scott the anxiousness inside of Scott does lessen a little.

`He’s beautiful.´ Rafael states and Scott nods because it was the truth everyone said as much, even Lydia had remarked on what a beautiful baby Stiles was and Lydia didn’t just say things like that at random, yet it hearing his dad say that his and Derek’s baby was beautiful still held a little bit more meaning to Scott than when Lydia said it after all didn’t every child want the approval of their parent?


End file.
